varicela
by deep gray
Summary: Natsu tiene varicela y se queda en casa de Lucy pero a ella no le ha dado y es muy contagiosa ¿que pasara si se queda en casa de Gray un tiempo? descubranlo GRAYLU


La enfermedad

Hola aquí traigo otro fic, Bueno ahora vengo con una historia Gray x Lucy y mi próximo trabajo que aun esta en plantación es un Gray x Natsu bueno disfruten n_n

Lucy estaba en el gremio como todos los días, muy aburrida ya que Natsu no fue debido a que tenia varicela, ella no podía estar con el por que a ella no le había dado esa enfermedad y seria peligroso estar cerca de el, ella no podía tomar un trabajo sola así que solo se limitaba a sentarse en la barra y conversar con Mirajane

Sabes Lucy deberías considerar ir a casa, dijo Mira volteando a ver a Lucy, ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunto Lucy, pues por que Natsu viene por allá, Lucy giro su cabeza y vio a Natsu rascándose todo el cuerpo, al verlo solamente se escapo por una ventana que llevaba a un callejón, al caer solo sintió algo que amortiguo su caída y un ahhhh, miro hacia abajo y vio que era Gray, GRAY¡ se puede saber que haces aquí el callejón, dijo Lucy reclamándole, y se puede saber que haces encima de mi, dijo Gray quien no podía girar la cabeza, ah lo siento dijo Lucy mientras se levantaba de la espalda de Gray

**POV Lucy**:

Sinceramente me gusto estar sobre el en esa posición me sentí fuerte e imponente sobre el y como era de costumbre el ya estaba en boxers y ver su espalda fuerte sodomizada ante mi me encanto y no se si lo noto pero cuando caí sobre el mi mano izquierda estaba en su trasero y no pude contenerme en apretarlo un poco justo entonces volví a pensar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle que hacia allí si no hubiera ido al callejón no me hubiera pasado este momento tan embarazoso

**POV Gray:**

¿De donde salio ella? Solo supe que no pude tirar la basura del gremio a gusto, sentí algo pesado y caí boca abajo al principio pensé es Natsu, ese desgraciado me quería contagiar de varicela hasta que sentí como prácticamente amasaba mi trasero entonces me alarme porque era una mano femenina me sonroje un poco y mire hacia arriba y ERA LUCY¡ francamente temía que fuera Juvia me alivie un poco pero después vino una nueva intriga ¿Por qué lo hizo?

**Fin de povs**

Pues yo vine aquí a tirar la basura y tu, dijo Gray, yo huía de Natsu por que si no me iba a contagiar, dijo Lucy ya con menos rubor en sus mejillas, TAMPOCO TE HA DADO, dijo Gray muy sorprendido, no contesto Lucy, pero el estaba en tu departamento cuando te fui a buscar esta mañana, QUUUEEEEEEE, dijo Lucy muy enojada y con fuego saliéndole de la boca, ahora no tendré un lugar donde quedarme, dijo ahora preocupada, ¿Cómo habrá entrado a mi casa enfermo no creo que saltara por la ventana no le he dado a el mi llave solo a-a…. ti Gray tu abriste, la palabra tu le cayo a Gray en la cabeza, si pero el iba corriendo y no me quería enfermar así que después de abrir tu puerta huí, esto es totalmente tu culpa y vístete de una vez me quedare en tu casa como castigo, QUUUEEEEE, dijo Gray algo incomodo por la sugerencia de Lucy debido a lo ocurrido unos momentos antes el no se sentía cómodo, es cierto que Lucy era muy atractiva pero sabia que a Natsu le gustaba, pero el tenia a lisanna , Gray solo sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos como podía pensar en eso, solo iban a ser un par de días co Lucy como inquilina

**Enfrente de la casa de Gray:**

Lucy se quedo impactada, nunca había visto la casa de Gray era de 2 pisos color azul claro se veía muy limpia y con ventanas preciosas con un jardín lleno de flores de todos colores Gray avanzo normal ya sin ropa exterior otra vez, Lucy lo vio se quedo boba al ver su atlético cuerpo entre las flores, parecía una de esas novelas que le encantaba leer, Gray volteo a verla, asustando de inmediato a la pobre Lucy, oye no vienes, dijo Gray, si claro, contesto Lucy al entrar Lucy se impresionó aun mas era realmente acogedora con muebles muy decorativos de cristal, Gray te gustan estos muebles, pregunto Lucy fascinada, si parece hielo pero no se derriten así que en teoría es mejor no crees, pregunto Gray con una gran sonrisa, si contesto Lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa

Ya en el segundo piso de la casa había cuatro habitaciones, esta será tu habitación Lucy justo enfrente de la mía por si se te ofrece algo, dijo Gray abriendo el cuarto, vaya es muy hermoso Gray, dijo Lucy viendo lo bien amueblado y espacioso que era el cuarto

Bu-bueno como estarás aquí podrías cocinar la cena? Dijo Gray con miedo a ser golpeado- y ¿Por qué quieres que la prepare yo? Dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos- pues es que tu comida es deliciosa y… esta bien yo hago la cena tu, mientras prepara la mesa-si ya voy –dijo Gray muy feliz corriendo hacia las escaleras

Gray ya esta listo ayúdame a llevar los platos a la mesa ¡si ya los tengo-Gray se llevo tambaleante los platos de carne con un espagueti que olía muy bien- mientras Lucy lo observaba a la vez que llevaba unas copas- ya en la mesa el rompió el hielo- Lucy cuando caíste sobre mi esta tarde note que me tocaste-Lucy quedo con mirada de 8D escupiendo la carne-¡claro que no fue un accidente cuando caí no había visto donde había caído mi mano ¡ dijo tan roja como un tomate-jajaja ya olvida lo que dije dijo con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas

**POV Lucy:**

s-se sonrojo a-acaso le gusto? Bueno ordenare mi mente que siento yo por Gray? Mejor lo considero con la almohada

**POV Gray:**

Se ve bien sonrojada es tan bonita, me encanta cuando hace esos gestos, es muy linda

**Fin de povs**

Gray se quitaba la camisa como siempre y Lucy prefería voltear la mirada y acabar de comer lo más rápido posible

Bueno ya termine me cepillo los dientes y me duermo que descanses, por cierto ¿donde esta el baño? Pregunto Lucy con una prisa indescriptible, a esta en mi cuarto es la puerta verde-contesto Gray-¿y que hace en tu cuarto el baño?-pregunto Lucy curiosa- a pues como solo vivo yo aquí no necesita estar en otro lado-contesto Gray-bueno hasta mañana- dijo Lucy yendo a el 2do piso-que descanses-dijo Gray aun cenando

Lucy fue al segundo piso, tomó su cepillo de dientes y fue al cuarto de Gray en busca del baño, al entrar vio un montón de ropa tirada, camisas, pantalones, entre otras prendas "su cuarto no esta tan ordenado como el resto de la casa"-pensó Lucy entrando al baño que estaba tan limpio como el resto de la casa, con unos azulejos preciosos y una bañera, Lucy se cepillo los dientes, se reviso el cabello y otras cosas que las chicas hacen viéndose en el espejo, al salir tropezó pegándose en la espinilla con la esquina de la cama, gimiendo muy leve, casi susurro sobándose la pierna- Uyyy con que me tropecé- dijo Lucy viendo una camisa negra enrollada en su pie, la levanto y miro con enojo, pero le llego un olor en particular, el olor de Gray, no sabia si usaba perfume o algo lo único que sabia era que el siempre tenia un olor masculino que siempre le había gustado, tomo la camisa entre sus manos y la acerco a su pecho y mirando a todos lados en conjunto con apretar sus labios como si estuviera a punto de cometer un homicidio la acerco a su nariz oliendo aquel delicioso aroma que tanto le encantaba

**Mientras con Gray**

El joven de ojos grises terminaba de cenar "bueno imagino que Lucy ya esta dormida"- pensó Gray subiendo las escaleras "¿Debería decirle buenas noches?" se cuestionó Gray "no ya debe de estar dormida" se respondió abriendo su puerta, y vio a Lucy ¿Oliendo su camisa? L-Lucy-la rubia al oír su voz solo grito kyya y arrojo la camisa al suelo- ¿Qué haces? Pregunto Gray torciendo la boca y levantando una ceja- ¿he? Yo, yo – la chica no sabia que hacer sólo se le ocurrió una excusa perfecta- yo estaba levantando tu ropa por que me tropecé con esa camisa y necesito el camino libre para el baño- la argumento Lucy levantando toda la ropa – oye espera la interrumpió Gray quitándole la ropa de las manos, no tienes que hacer esto, eres mi invitada si necesitas algo pídemelo, continuo metiendo la ropa en un cesto en una esquina de la habitación – bu- bueno adiós, dijo Lucy huyendo del cuarto entrando al de enfrente, sujetaba su pecho y sentía como su corazón latía muy fuerte y muy rápido "uf de la que me salve, como pude ser tan tonta" pensó a la vez que se cacheteo mentalmente

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de enfrente**

"acomodando mi ropa, si como no" se decía Gray mientras se acostaba en la cama

**Bueno que tal ¿les gusto? Sí si les gusto dejen reviews y aparte de eso creo que tengo un trauma con Gray, es mi personaje favorito y me gustan todas las parejas en las que esta, pero estoy divagando nos leemos adiós n_n**


End file.
